Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${5,\ 15,\ 47,\ 59,\ 83}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 5, 47, 59, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 15 are 1, 3, 5, and 15. Thus, 15 is the composite number.